Battlestar Atlantis Universe (D23)
BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: OPERATION EXODUS Led by the newly built Mercury MkIIA battlestar Atlantis, this expedition was undertaken a year and a half prior to the Fall. She and several other ships established a colony deep in Terminus sector, where an unknown but very dangerous enemy awaited. The Cylons returned after 40 years and destroyed the colonies. But in anticipation that this might one day happen, colonial military Command had created a plan. In secret, critical assets like Olympia station were made and stashed away in case the worst should occur. The Fall finally came, and a majority of the Colonial fleet was destroyed. Operation Exodus assured that some of the fleet (and humanity) survived. Atlantis was not the only survivor. Battlestars Pleiades, Sword, Valkyire, Caprica, Poseidon, Polaris, Victorious and few others, were now charged with a big task: to collect all survivors and take them to Avalon, while also attacking Cylon forces whenever it was feasible to do so. Currently surviving military units: Battlestar Atlantis: First and currently the only Mercury Block IIA battlestar. It is the flagship of survivors in Red Horse Nebula, under command of admiral Mark Stryker. It was outside of colonies in time of attack. Now it is one of the main battlestars that protect the large civilian fleet. Battlestar Pleiades: Minerva class battlestar that was one of four main military units that escorted colonists to the new colony Avalon, prior to the Fall. It was also later one of three ships that returned to colonial space, to find survivors and escort them back to safety of Avalon. Battlestar Concordia - Skinfaxi class battlestar. It survived the Cylon attack and was one of first ships to join into colonial remnant fleet (what cylons named the main group that survived that on Red Horse nebula). Since it is one of newer ships it was in main line in case of defense or assault. Battlestar Victorious - Durga class battlestar. Victorious survived cylon attack, it was badly damaged in beginning. It was repaired and later it participated in serveral smaller skirmishes against cylons. Battlestar Polaris - Mercury class battlestar. Due damage that recived almost 2 years before Fall it was retired and put in Hera junkyard for scrap. Only thanks to the intervention of fleet admiral Torres and admiral Nagala was it was saved from being scrapped. Ship is repaired and in active service. Battlestar Valkyrie - ''Valkyrie class battlestar. One of two original Valkyires assigned to patrol near Olympia station in Red Horse nebula. It was replaced with battlestar ''Neptune ''(another Valkyrie class) several days before the Fall. This replacement actually saved ''Valkyrie from destruction in orbit of Caprica few days later. It mostly served as scout around the nebula. Battlestar Poseidon - Valkyrie "Refit" class battlestar. Second Valkyrie assigned to patrol near Olympia station. It stayed near station during the entire attack on direct order of admiral Thorn. After RHN become temporary new home for all survivors it mostly acts as patrol ship near entrance in nebula. Battlestar Caprica - Valkyrie class battlestar. Caprica was one of battlestars in orbit of Caprica during the Cylon attack. Caprica itself was near supply station near planets orbit. When majority of military force was destroyed by Cylons, commander of battlestar Caprica ordered a jump to Virgon; ship was already damaged at that time. Thanks to admiral Nagala's orders, Caprica jumped to Red Horse nebula and become third and last Valkyrie to survive the war. Battlestar Theseus - Nova "Refit" class battlestar. Battlestar Theseus is actually fourth Nova ever built, after Nova, Prometheus and Atlantia. It was originally supposed to be the new Galactica, but that was cancelled since two or three Novas were already under construction. Battlestar Theseus become a test bed for new technologies that was been maded in colonial R&D on Olympia station. After the Fall it become the flagship of a second attack-defense fleet under admiral Thorn. Battlestar Trinity - Mercury Block II class battlestar. Trinity barely survived the war. Almost half of her crew was killed and half of the ship was a wreck. It spent almost a full month in the asteroid belt near Tauron before crew was able to repair ship enough to jump to nearest depot. It was found by two raptors dispatched from Olympia. Later thanks to Battlestars Atlantis and Poseidon it returned to safety in the nebula, and was put into Eternity shipyard for full repairs and also full scale refit (on same level as Atlantis is). Battlestar Titan - Columbia II class battlestar. Titan was fully refited and most advanced version of Columbia class. Unfortunately, even with all its modifications and upgrades it was forced to retire thanks to Adar's policy of reduction in fleet numbers. It was definitely the strongest Columbia from all five current survivors. It was recovered from Hera junkyard. Battlestar Cerberus - Columbia II class battlestar. Recovered from Hera Junkyard together with her sisters, Titan, Athena and Rycon. Battlestar Athena - Columbia II class battlestar. Recovered from Hera junkyard together with her sisters, Titan, Cerberus and Rycon. Battlestar Rycon - Columbia IA class battlestar. It is the second command version of Columbia class; the other is Atlantia that was retired on Scorpia shipyards. It was recovered from Hera's junkard together with her sisters, Titan, Athena ''and Cerberus''. Battlestar Phoebe - Columbia II class battlestar. The only Columbia class that was not recovered from Hera's junkyard. It was in pretty bad shape when it was found. It's currently getting repairs and upgrades on Eternity shipyards. Chapters: 'Season 1 ' Chapter 1: Path To Unknown Pt 1 Chapter 2: Path To Unknown Pt 2 Chapter 3: Shadows Of Past Chapter 4: Avalon Chapter 5: Sanctuary Chapter 6: Downfall Chapter 7: Collateral Damage Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm Chapter 9: Firestorm Pt 1 Chapter 10: Firestorm Pt 2 Chapter 11: Plans in Motion Chapter 12: Strike at Picon 'Season 2' Chapter 1: Revelations Chapter 2: The Search Pt 1 Chapter 3: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges Pt 2 Chapter 4: The Gathering Storm Chapter 5: Second Frontier Chapter 6: Death Of the Spider 'Season 3' Chapter 1: Arriving to New Home Chapter 2: Hopes and Fears Chapter 3: Ouroboros Chapter 4: The Outcasts Chapter 5: Exodus from the Colonies Pt I Chapter 6: Hit and Run Pt II Chapter 7: Abandoning the Colonies Pt III Season 4 Chapter 1: A Plan of Salvation Chapter 2: Division Chapter 3: Change of Heart Chapter 4: Rebels Chapter 5: Ghosts from the Past Chapter 6: Fracturing Chapter 7: Coup d'etat(NEW) Chapter 8: (soon) you can find all chapters on www.fanfiction.net